Stupid Math
by sugarlita
Summary: Ficar de recuperação em matemática nunca é bom. Mas depende do que pode acontecer depois da prova. Entenda como quiser. /One shot. SasuSaku.


**Título: Stupid Math  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Shipper: **Sasuke & Sakura**  
Gênero: **É... é... Romance, acho.**  
Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem e não to nem aí.

Boa leitura. Ou não.

* * *

Eu sei. Você sabe. Todos sabemos: matemática é totalmente perversa. Não no sentido pejorativo, no sentido de ser a matéria mais maldosa que existe. Todos aqueles números e letras (letras! Com números!). Essa palavrinha comprida de cinco sílabas e dez letras é proibida.

_Dá azar._

E deixa os pobres alunos de recuperação.

_  
- Recuperação: outra palavra proibida.  
_

Mas ninguém pode escapar dela, os professores te lembram a qualquer momento. Principalmente aos nossos colegas de fic, os protagonistas: Sakura e Sasuke.

Ambos estavam de recuperação no 2º bimestre.

_Maldição! Por dois pontos_!, reclamava Sakura para as amigas.

_Lembre-se, Sakurete... Imagine você e o Sasuke sozinhos na sala fazendo prova. E depois da prova...,_ Ino falou-lhe tentadoramente.

_Claro, Inozinha. Imagine: Sasuke, eu... e a professora._ A rosada cortou as esperanças da amiga – e as próprias. Na verdade pensava em como se concentraria com Sasuke Uchiha na sala. _Cara, ele nem vai estar de uniforme!_, pensamentos de uma garota apaixonada.

O dia do juízo final chegara. Não, brincadeira. O dia da prova chegara.

- Hey, Sasuke – falou Sakura ao vê-lo sentado em um banco do pátio.

- Oi.

- Será que vai ser difícil? – perguntou querendo ouvir a voz masculina respondendo.

- Acho que não. A Tsunade não tá afim de nos ver com nota baixa.

- É...

- Está nervosa – concluiu inesperadamente (para Sakura pelo menos).

- O que? Não, eu...

- Está sim – deu seu sorriso irônico. – Nem consegue fazer frases longas.

- E você sabe tanto sobre mim desde quando? – Seu coração resolveu praticar pulo de 100 metros, querendo a medalha de ouro.

Sasuke não respondeu. Tsunade, a professora, chegou.

- Olá, pombinhos! Vamos fazer provinha e tirar notinha! – a loira cantarolou.

Os jovens se entreolharam com o mesmo sorriso, segurando a risada sobre a piada a suas frentes. Mesmo sem palavras. Só pelos olhares.

Foram para a sala de aula. Estava desesperadamente vazia.

- Sentem-se longe um do outro, não quero que colem.

Novamente se olharam, mas dessa vez descrentes. A Haruno queria soltar gargalhadas de nervosismo. Sentou-se em uma dar carteiras da primeira fileira. O moreno escolheu um lugar três carteiras atrás.

- Boa sorte. – A rosada ouviu um sussurro. Devolveu do mesmo modo.

40 minutos torturantes se passaram. Quer saber? Os dois sentiam a mão coçar. Sasuke para olhar à frente, Sasuke, para trás.

Não, foco! A matéria de nome proibido precisa de concentração.

**15h55.**

Sakura terminou primeiro. Saiu da sala se contendo para não olhá-lo.

**16h16**

Sasuke entregou e só pensava em procurá-la. Porque não deixar seu lado quente se mostrar ao menos uma vez? Correu para a cantina esperando encontrá-la. Não estava. Teria já ido embora? Suspirou.

Então avistou alguém na quadra. Alguém especial e inconfundível de cabelos rosa. Andava nas linhas divisórias de vôlei. Olhava o chão.

O cérebro Uchiha se iluminou com uma idéia (N/A: COM ACENTO MESMO, QUEM ME IMPEDE?). Encaminhou-se silenciosamente para a mesma linha que Sakura. Andou em sua direção. Até a rosada sentir impacto. Ira de encontro com alguém. Levantou o rosto já reconhecendo o perfume. O verde dos olhos brilhou como nunca, sua boca pareceu mais rosa.

- Sasuke. – Esperava que ela dissesse isso. Tão melodioso. – Er, desculpa, eu não estava olhando para frente.

- Eu sei.

- Então tinha me visto aqui.

- Não sei te perder de vista.

- O que...- Sua voz falhou. Aquela aproximação não podia ser mais... mais... Perigosa.

O moreno engoliu sua frieza, como tinha feito a tarde toda. Seus olhos eram escuros, corajosos e... gentis. Desde quando? Desde que sentiu amor a alguém.

Queria sentir o sabor do amo. Bem nos lábios a sua frente. Encostou os seus nos dela. Len-ta-men-te. Sentiram-se. Como sempre imaginaram. Até melhor. Com direito a descobrir a textura de seus cabelos.

Ter falta de ar nunca foi tão bom. Para poderem abrirem os olhos e assistirem seus sorrisos deliciosamente envergonhados.

Mentalmente, agradeceram. _Obrigado, recuperação de matemática._

_

* * *

_

Escrevi numa aula vaga, rere. Não era de matemática. Anyway, espero que gostem. Fiz quando tava com raiva dessa matéria idiota. Mas consegui ir bem na última prova, aeeee. Não que vocês liguem. É.


End file.
